1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to an improved lighting apparatus and in particular to an improved lighting apparatus which minimizes shadows within an illuminated work field. Still more particularly the present invention relates to an improved lighting apparatus with electronic shadow compensation which minimizes shadows within an illuminated work field by automatically varying the intensity of separate lighting pods within the lighting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lighting systems which illuminate a work field with a minimum amount of shadows are highly desired in many environments. In particular, the utilization of such lighting systems for the surgical work fields, examination room lighting or other medical applications is well known in the prior art.
Conventionally, so-called “shadow-free” lamps typically include a parabolic reflector or prismatic lenses which are coupled with a linear light source. The position of the linear light source and the parabolic reflector or prismatic lenses are designed so that the system produces a specified irradiation pattern in order to illuminate a particular portion of the work field in an effort to produce a shadow-free work field even if selected rays of light are partially intercepted by the interposition of an object between the light and the work field.
As medical technology has become more complex, lighting systems have advanced as well. Typically, multiple light fixtures with multiple reflectors are now commonly utilized to project cylindrical light rays in an effort to minimize shadows within the work field. Systems exist which automatically focus the illumination from such a lighting system onto a desired area of the work field, either automatically or in response to a manual reposition of the lighting apparatus.
Consequently, it would be desirable to produce a lighting fixture which minimizes the amount of shadow within the work field caused by the interposition of an object between the lighting apparatus and the work field without requiring the complexity of physical repositioning apparatus or the necessity of continual manual relocation of the lighting fixture during a medical procedure.